The magic of the Wii
by YoaiLovers
Summary: EVERYone knows Matt is game obsesed, but what happens when he finds a strange wii remote? I know it a crap summary but we will be just going with the flow There is Yoai and is bound to be Lemons and the slight posibilty you will Hyperventilate
1. Mello's PLAN

**_Hi this is our (Cazzylove and Lozz035) first co-written fic and the chapters are gonna be short-ish. Lozzy is writing everything in Mello's POV and I (Cazzy) am writing in Matt's POV.  
DISCLAMERL: We do not own Death Note or anything to do with it (We only own this plot (I think Lozzy came up with it so don't sue us)) you would KNOW if we owned it ^_^  
Enjoy the fic and R&R you get Invisible Cookies ^_^_**

* * *

Mello's POV

I can't believe he's playing those stupid fucking games again. Why he doesn't give me attention? I'm the only human around here so why am I not getting attention.

"Matt turn that fucking game off and talk to me or ill throw it out of the window," I warned glaring at his perfect little face. _'Calm it Mello he doesn't love you its obvious' _

"Aww but Mell…."

"You've got three seconds to choose… one, two…." I smile as he turns off the game and comes to sit besides me. "Good choice now let's do something." _'Like make out.'_

"Mell," he wines obviously he doesn't want to be round me any more.

"What am I not as good as your precious games?" I snarl.

"You are its just I was on the last level about to defeat the boss, and you made me stop to do something that you don't know what it is yet." He snaps the last bit making me feel just the tiny bit guilty. I didn't last long as I am Mello.

"Matty you know you're my best friend right?"

"Yes." Is the mumbled reply.

"Well fancy doing something for me?"

"Depends. How much trouble will I be in?"

I stare into his goggled eyes jus so he can see I'm telling the truth with this answer, "none" I whisper so he can barely hear. He stares into my eyes and realizes I'm telling the truth.

"I'm game."

"Take off your goggles for me," I plead.

He stares at me confused for a second before slipping the goggles off his eyes and onto the top of his head. My heart pounds faster than normal. His eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world.

**_

* * *

_**

I Hope You Enjoyed this so far tell us what you think ^_^

**_Till next time Lozzy & Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^_**

**_PS PRESS THE BUTTON_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	2. Kiss?

**_Hi this is our Second chapter THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS SO FAR ^_^ YOU MAKE ME HAPPY (I (Cazzy) hyped up on very sugary hot chocolate please bare with me ^_^). Lozzy is writing everything in Mello's POV and I (Cazzy) am writing in Matt's POV.  
DISCLAMER: We do not own Death Note or anything to do with it (We only own this plot (I think Lozzy came up with it so don't sue us)) you would KNOW if we owned it ^_^  
R&R you get Invisible Cookies ^_^ *hands out Invisible Cookies from last chapter: Cazzylove, xxbeyondxbirthdayxx, stripedgoggles44, EternityEchoes, Chiyo Mai and Kiku18* (Yes I did review my self ^_^)_**

_**Enjoy the fic**_

* * *

_**XX Matt's POV XX**_

I pull my goggles up so they rest on top of my head and look in to his perfect crystal blue eyes. "So what's the plan?" I ask, as he starts to walk towards me, and leans up towards my face. 'OMFG he's gonna kiss me,' I think and my heart to beat twenty times faster. I close my eyes and wait, only to feel I sharp pain in my cheek and my eyes fly open. "WHAT THE HELL MELLO."

"Let's go mess with the Albino Sheep," he said, smirking. 'I can't believe I actually thought he was gonna kiss me I'm such an idiot,' I think as I follow him out the room, like the loyal dog I am, and pull my goggles back down over my eyes.

We find in the playroom as usual, stacking dice. 'I'm sure Mell said that we wouldn't get in trouble, oh well.'

"_Near_,aren't you too old to be playing with toys?" he snarled, knocking over the small dice fort Near was building. Only to have him start re-building it ignoring Mello's presents altogether. "I asked you a question, you little fucktard, don't ignore me," Mello growled again knocking over the newly reformed fort and lifting up by the collar, pulling his arm back ready to hit him.

"Would you kindly put me down, please, Mello?" Near asked in his usual monotone voice, which obviously threw Mello over the edge, as he punched him as hard as he could in the face. But Near's face didn't falter, not even when he was hit five more time, nor when he was thrown across the room. "Surely violence is not the answer _Mello_."

"_Shut up_," Mello once again growled. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and instantly knew it was Roger, the 'manger' of Whammy's when L and Mr. Whammy where away on a case.

"Mello, Roger's on his way," I say panicked, 'he defiantly said we wouldn't get in trouble earlier,' he dropped Near and we ran out the door and to are room to get away from Roger and _try_ to stay out of trouble.

**_

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed this so far tell us what you think ^_^  
Till next time Lozzy & Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
_****_PS PRESS THE BUTTON_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	3. NEAR

**_Hi this is our third chapter THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/ALERTED/FAVORITED THIS SO FAR ^_^ YOU MAKE ME HAPPY (I (Cazzy) hyped up on very sugary hot chocolate please bare with me ^_^). Lozzy is writing everything in Mello's POV and I (Cazzy) am writing in Matt's POV.  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own Death Note or anything to do with it (We only own this plot (I think Lozzy came up with it so don't sue us)) you would KNOW if we owned it ^_^  
R&R you get Invisible Cookies ^_^ *hands out Invisible Cookies from last chapter: Cazzylove, stripedgoggles44, worldwithoutend, Sightlines and Kiku18* (Yes I did review my self ^_^)_**

_**Enjoy the fic**_

* * *

**Mello POV**

Oh crap I knew I said we wouldn't get in trouble but I couldn't kiss him no way I'm not a fag…well maybe a little.

"You…said…we wouldn't…get into…trouble!" Matt puffs out.

"And we're not see look no ones…"

"MELLO AND MAT GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!" 'Fuck that sheep has done it this time.'

"MELLOOOOO" He groans. Even when he's upset he's cute damn.

We walk down to Rodgers office I know it wont be to hard of a punishment I mean I've done worse. We open the door and Rodger is sitting in his chair with a pissed look on his face. "I have had it with you boys nothing I do gets through to you I mean I've banned you from everything and it doesn't work what is wrong with you?" just the usual crap then. I mean he can't do anything. "Mello you will be with Near everyday for a week for 3 hours under my supervision and no Matt. Also you can only have 1 chocolate bar a day. As for you Matt all you consoles but one and one game will be taken for this length of time also."

"What the hell Rodger. You can't do this."

"Yes I can and I have now we're going to your room so I can take everything that I need to and I mean every chocolate bar Mello!" Why is he giving me so much grief? Taking my chocolate is one thing but being with Near and Rodger for 3 hours and no Matt how do they expect me to live? And Matt will have only one game he'll die. My poor Matty will have withdrawal symptoms I know it.

"Rodger can't we do something else I mean how do you expect us to live?"

"Like nice human being is that to much to ask?!" he screams at me.

"Rodger can I please have 2 games and Mello 2 bars of chocolate? Please?"

"I'm sorry Matt but it's a punishment not a negotiation. Now up to your room and lets clean you out."

3 hours later and he's still not budged. Matt's ok for now but when he finishes this 5 times what's he going to do then? I'm going mental without chocolate and it's only been 4 hours! For hours without chocolate I think I might die!!!

"I'm going bed I can't deal with his shit!"

"Mell it'll be ok. Promise it's only a week imagine if he said month." Good old Matt always thinking on the bright side. I climb in bed and he soon follows. 1 good thing is I can wrap my arms around him like normal and he doesn't think I'm gay. Imagine if he got a girlfriend. I shudder at the thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short we both have other on going fic as well this is our one on the side. I (Cazzy) have this, Heart Break And Tears and have got ideas for a new fic. And Lozzy has this, another joint one with our mate Rhi, Lies, Betrayal and Help?; and her new Twilight fic, Forbiden. Pluse we both have masses of GCSE coursework ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ (I just thought I would mention this as I have had a few complants about how short the chapters are)  
Hope You Enjoyed this so far tell us what you think ^_^  
Till next time Lozzy & Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
_PS PRESS THE BUTTON_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


End file.
